Raven of the Pioson Fang
by Queen Baka
Summary: Flames covered the small area of a village. A young Demoness stood in a small clearing looking into the eyes of Sesshomaru. She was crying, his face for once showed concern, for only she he could ever love. SessyXOC InuXKag OCXOC


**Hi everybody. This is my first Inuyasha fan fic so help me out if I messed something up with the characters, ok? So don't kill me!! XD I hope that you will like this fic that I made.**

**I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. If I did I wouldn't let Inuyasha chop off Sesshomaru's arm. I only own the story, plot, and my OC's.**

**Oh yea. **_'Raven' _**is for Raven and Sesshy's thoughts.** _**'Rave' **_**is for their beasts. Hope that you don't get confused. ^^**

**Well now on with the story.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter one: Sesshomaru, a Demoness, and Encounters**

Flames covered the small area around a village. Screams of panic and horror were heard from a mile away and even more so from sensitive ears, but they didn't last long enough for help to come. No one survived the attack from a single demoness. The humans from the village were either all dead or dying.

The young demoness had long, purple hair with blue tips that ended at her knees. She had almond shaped, golden eyes. Her skin was pale as the reflection of the full moon on a lake. She wore a long, red kimono that ended at her feet. Her name is Raven. She was still a young pup, only five hundred to be exact.

Raven was currently feeding on a small human child, when she felt a strong aura. She knew that she was in the Western Lands, and that the very person, well demon that was in control of those lands was on his way there. The youkia quickly cleaned her pale face and took off into the night. She didn't understand why she ran. She knew who was after her, and that he didn't intend to harm her in any way. So did she run?

The inuyoukia suddenly stopped dead in her tracks to finally survey her surroundings. The skull that she loved dearly was tucked safely in the folds of her kimono. The aura had slowed almost has soon as she did. The Lord of the Western Lands was slowly approaching her from behind. She started off again, only this time at a slower walk. The demoness knew that he would be there soon enough.

**Raven's POV**

'_Hmm, I haven't seen him in what, one hundred years? It'll be nice to see him again.' __**'Yes, I agree. I know for sure that I too miss him as you do too.'**_ _'Yes, I suppose that you're right. After all you are me.'_

As I walk down the path leading to the small lake that was only a few feet away from me, I catch a glimpse of white silk, Sesshomaru.

"Good evening, Milord. It's an honor to meet you again." Raven said, as she felt his demonic powers right behind her in the trees.

"Hmm, indeed it has been a long time since we last met, at least one hundred years." A voice said, as a figure of a male demon came into view. He wore a white silk kimono (I'll call it that till I remember or someone tells me what men wore at that time) with black armor. The older demon had two purple stripes on both of his cheeks, and a midnight crescent moon in the middle of his forehead. What caught Raven's eyes the most though was his long white hair and the same golden tint in his eyes as hers.

"What brings you to my lands? An Inuyoukia such as your self shouldn't travel alone in dangerous lands such as mine." Lord Sesshomaru said in an emotionless tone.

"Well, if you must know Lord Sesshomaru, I was hunting. I'm sorry for the small village that I destroyed only a few moments ago." Raven said, now looking up at the rising full moon.

"I don't care so much for that village of humans. They are of little or no importance to this Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru is there a reason as to why you seeked out this Raven while she was hunting?"

"My will is my own. I will do as I see fit." That was his most favored answer.

'_He's hiding something from us. Why do you think he came to us? Does he remember that it's our birthday today?' __**'It would seem so. Why else would Lord Sesshomaru come to us?' **__'Lets see what Sesshy has come to see us for, shall we?'_

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I thought I would never see Raven after my idiot of a father died. Still, she was a childhood friend. After all, she was the only one that ever saw the other side of me. And my beast wouldn't dare to harm her. She has grown some, and her birthday is today also.

'_**Are you beginning to have feelings toward the young pup? She would make a wonderful wife and a great mother for our pups.' **__'She is still young; even so, she has control over her powers and her beast. I'm sure that she could handle protecting her self and pups if she was to have them.' _

Turning back to the young demoness before him, she was still looking up at the full moon. Even Sesshomaru was at peace when he would look up at the moon also. After all, they both were dog demons. After a few more moments Raven finally turned around to look up at the older demon. Yes, it was true, she was a very beautiful demoness, but still was only a pup her self.

"Sesshomaru why did you come to see me, and please Sessho don't say your favorite answer that it was you're will and stuff like that. I know you better than that Sessho—

Raven was cut off by a low, mean growl that was approaching fast from behind. They both had let their guards down while they were talking. They didn't realize that people could have heard their conversation.

Out of nowhere they heard a female voice yell, "There Inuyasha! Just up a head! It's a strong demon that has one of the jewel shards!"

As soon as that was said, a hanyou and a human came running out into the clearing, stopping as soon as they saw who they were after.

The hanyou had long silver hair, dog ears, and golden eyes much like hers and Sesshomaru's. He wore a red fighting kimono and held a large sword known as Tetsusaiga in both of his hands. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's little half bother, that was a half breed.

The human girl was the miko of the Shikon No Tama. Her clothes were unusual to Raven. She had long black hair that went down to her waist that contrasted her sapphire eyes. Slung over her shoulder she had a small quiver full of arrows ready to be used, along with a bow.

The half breed was the first out of the two parties to speak. "Sesshomaru what are you doing here, and who is she!?!?" he growled, clearly not happy with his older brother.

"Inuyasha I could ask you the same thing, little brother." He replied, slightly walking in front of Raven, who was now a little confused but would never show it.

"So Inuyasha, you have no memory of me. It would only seem normal, since you were sealed on the tree for fifty years, plus, the fact that you and I have only met once before hand. My name is Raven of the Poison Fangs." Raven suddenly said who was silent till now.

Before anybody was able to answer, three figures jumped down from near by trees, the rest of Raven's pack was now there. The older out of the three was a male demon while the other two were girls.

The male youkia had crimson spiked, very messy hair that came into his eyes. His eyes were narrow almond shaped and were equally red as his hair. He wore a midnight hakama (I thinks that's what it is called, if not please correct me). He was incredibly handsome.

The older girl that was standing next to the male was obviously the older of the two girls that was with the male. She had forest green hair that was short in the back and long in the front that was held together by ribbon. Her eyes were slightly bigger than the male diayoukia that was next to her, they were also dull silver. She wore a black kimono with cherry blossoms on them.

The youngest girl was very young, no more than at least fifty years in human years. The had bright electric blue hair that was short except for a single piece that was also in a ribbon only she had a bell on it. Her eyes were big and round with the same color and brightness of her eyes. She wore a simple white kimono with a flower design that was at the bored of her sleeves and bottom of it.

"Shadow dear brother, may I ask as to why the three of you have left camp?" Raven said with a hint of boredom in her voice.

"We smelt a half breed, human and a very powerful demon." The male now known as Shadow said. "Lord Sesshomaru, it's an honor to see you again my friend. May I ask as to what honor we have of your presence?" He added bowing low before the demon lord. The two female youkia following suit.

"Your sister I came to speak with her in private"— He began to say when he was rudely interrupted by Inuyasha. Before the hanyou could blink, he was bound by the girl in the black kimono. One moment she was next to Shadow, the next she was at Inuyasha's throat, with purple poison dripping off them.

"Do not interrupt Lord Sesshomaru, you filthy half breed." Was all the angered diayoukia said.

"Lotus, that not necessary." Raven said in an irritated voice, giving a warning glance toward Lotus and her captive.

"Shadow will you take your daughter and mate back to camp? As for you Miko, I was given the jewel shard by a dear friend of mine. I have no intention of using the shard for I have no need for its power. So I will simply be keeping it. Please take Inuyasha with you and leave. I wish to talk to Sessho in private."

**Inuyasha's POV**

Who the heck is are these people? And did that wench just say that she had no need for the Shikon Jewel shard? And…Whoa, did she just call Sesshomaru Sessho? What the heck, she gave him a nick name as if they knew each other or something? This demoness is odd to say in the least, but very strong. At least equal to Sesshomaru, come to think of it, the rest of her pack are strong even the young cat/dog demon pup.

I wander what Kagome thinks all about this. Looking toward her I saw that she seemed to be staring at a certain spot of the demoness kimono—what was her name?—oh yea Raven. I turned my gaze to follow hers. I landed on a spot just in the folds of her right sleeve. I have a quick glance at Kagome before putting my full attention to the three new comers.

Shadow was a royal diayoukia much like Sesshomaru and Raven, now seeing the mark of a pure black left facing crescent moon in the middle of his forehead. His mate, Lotus was a kyo youkia, almost an equal to her mate, butt off just by a hair. Their daughter was a mystery though. She held a certain aura that said, "Mess with me and you die."

**End of POV**

"All right baby sister, we'll take our leave now come Lotus, Kaly. It was an honor seeing you again Sesshomaru-sama. I do hope that you would come by the castle every now and then." Shadow said bowing to him before holding his daughter's hand and left, Lotus right behind them.

"Inuyasha I think we should leave these to alone for now." Kagome said tugging on the said hanyou's sleeve. Finally able to get him to move, they too left, leaving only Raven and Sesshomaru.

"Now Sesshomaru, what did you want to talk to me about?" Raven asked taking a few steps towards the Lord of the Western Lands.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Ok well I hope that you all liked the first chapter. I want to keep writing this story, but only if I get some reviews first. Tell me what you think about it so far. I know that I butchered some things so just let me know.**

**Well I hope to see ya soon^^**


End file.
